I Remember
by HollisterLove
Summary: Max is giving a live speech to millions of people across the world. This speech is one that she wished she would never have to give. What is it about? Slight one-sided Fax/Mang. Slightly based off of the song Do You Remember by Jay Sean. Not a song-fic.


**I haven't written anything in a while, so I decided to write this. If you read this and like it, could you please look at my other fics? They're getting a bit lonely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I Remember

Max's POV

Today, I am doing something that I hoped I would never have to do.

Out of every speech that I have given to a live press, this is one that I never want to do. Because today, I talk about Fang's death.

"_Uh, Max?"_

"_Yes Iggy?"_

"_I hear a droning noise. Sounds like a couple thousand Flyboys ahead."_

"_Oh great. Thanks Iggy. Alright guys, split up. Iggy, Gazzy, this would be a great time for those bombs you two always seems to have."_

"_Got it Max," Gazzy said to me._

"_You will surrender. We will not fight you. You will be taken to Itex where you will be exterminated," the Flyboys said over and over in monotone._

"_We will never surrender!" Nudge yelled at the robots as she sent a few of them tumbling down to earth. _

_Everybody was holding on pretty well. Angel was mind controlling some of them to drop out of the sky and Gazzy and Iggy were using their bombs to get rid of them. The rest of us were taking them down with our good ol' fists._

_Until I heard something—a gun. NO! I did a round-house kick to the flyboys I was currently dealing with and went to see which robot had the gun._

_I turned to my right and saw who it was. The Flyboy had a shotgun and had it pointed right on Fang's right temple._

"_Come any closer and he dies," the Flyboy said to me._

"_What will it take for you to let him go unharmed?" I asked it._

"_Nothing," it told me. And with that, it released the trigger, sending a bullet right through Fang's skull._

"_NO!" I screamed, tucking my wings into my back in attempt to catch Fang before he hit the ground._

_Just a few more feet! Almost there! I thought as I reached my arms out to catch Fang._

_When Fang was about twenty feet from the ground, I caught him and spread my wings out so we wouldn't hit the ground and become a bird-kid pancake._

"_IGGY," I screamed as I gently laid Fang on the ground. "I need you NOW!" _

"_Alright, I'm coming Max. How is he?" Iggy asked me._

"_Not good. His heartbeat is really slow and his breathing is shallow."_

"_Okay, that's not good. Lift his feet up and get the others to rip up some bandages."_

_I lifted Fang's feet just as Iggy told me to and I told the younger kids to rip up one of my shirts to make some bandages._

"_Here you Max. Here are the bandages." Nudge said as she handed me the strips._

"_Max?" Nudge asked me. "You know how I can attract metal to me? Do you think I could try to make the bullet come to me out of Fang's head?"_

_Hm. It sounded pretty good. "I don't know Nudge. What do you think Iggy?" I asked him, hoping that this would work, that Fang would be okay, that we wouldn't have to take him to the hospital like last time he got hurt badly._

"_No, I don't think it would work," Well there go all my hopes! "Because the bullet is already lodged in his brain and if Nudge pulls it out, it could mess up his brain even more."_

_Well what are we going to do now? "So that's a no?" I asked Iggy._

"_Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry Max."_

"_I-It's okay Iggy. Is th-there else we can do?" I asked him. My voice was already breaking and I could feel hot tears in the back of my eyes, ready to pour out._

"_No. I'm sorry Max."_

"_It's okay g-"I couldn't say anything else because the tears had already started flowing at an uncontrollable rate._

That day will always be vivid in my mind. That is one day that I none of us can forget.

Out of my twenty-three years of living, that is the second time my Flock—minus one—has ever seen my cry. That day, everyone cried. We all cried together.

There was nothing we could do to stop our tears from falling; Fang was so special to ever one of us. To me, he was my future husband. **A/N: If you've read my two-shot **Perfect**, use that as how Fang proposed to Max. If not, picture any way you'd like.**

To Iggy, he was his best guy friend. Even if Iggy was about nine months younger than Fang, the two of them were still very close.

To Nudge, he was an older brother; he protected her in ways that I never thought he would, especially when Nudge got her first boyfriend after we saved the world and decided to settle down. When Nudge came storming in the front door, tears staining her face, Fang's shoulder was there for her to cry on. He didn't say anything; he just enveloped her into his arms and held her.

To Gasman, he was the father that he never had. When Fang thought that I was being too hard on him, he would give Gazzy a much-less tortures punishment than I had. Fang didn't open up much and express his true feelings, but you could tell that he thought of Gazzy as his own son sometimes.

He also acted as a father to Angel. He loved her, and she loved him. Angel was like the kid that Fang and I could never have.

We never really saw my mom and Ella after we saved the world because they were both so busy with school, work, and many stacks of letters addressed to the CSM.

Not one of us was ever close to Jeb after he left us to fend for ourselves. But to every other person that knew met Fang in person—and knew at least a little bit about him—knew that he was special to each of us in his own way.

And that's exactly what I said in my speech. Each member of the Flock got to say something about how Fang made a huge impact on their lives.

"I remember the first time that Fang and I met. I was in my small dog cage at the School and Fang had just gotten thrown back into his cage from being experimented on. He was crying so hard that he was shaking."

"I slowly reached my hand through the bars on my cage and into his. I rested my hand on top of his. He stopped crying and looked at me with bloodshot eyes. 'I'm Max,' I said to him. He continued to stare at me and say nothing. 'Can you tell me what they did to you?' I asked him."

"'M-My name is Fang,' He said to me, shakily and slowly. 'They did horrible things to me, that's what's wrong.' He never told me what kind of horrible things they did to him, but one can imagine."

I took a long breath as I looked out at the audience. There were cameramen from all over. The speech was in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and there were news channel vans from as far as Ontario, Canada.

I took a sip from my water bottle and continued with my speech.

"I remember all the great times Fang and I had together," I said. "And the worst."

"I remember our first actual fight. It ended up with my Flock split in half for about three weeks. Fang took Iggy and Gasman to California, taking my right half with him. I took the girls and Total with me to Germany, where we took down the Itex headquarters. When we reunited, I was a full person again; I had my Flock in one piece."

"I also remember the first time that Fang and I had kissed. We were on a beach and we were all fighting Erasers. Fang had taken Ari, and unlucky for Fang, Ari had won the fight, slicing up Fang's torso pretty badly. He was losing blood at an alarming rate. Honestly, I really did think that Fang was going to die. Thinking with my heart and not my head, I gave Fang a quick kiss on the lips. I was completely and utterly embarrassed about it because at the time, I didn't know what had come over me. But now, I understand completely. My heart was trying to tell me that I loved Fang, that Fang and I were meant to be together. He was my _soul mate_. And now, he's dead."

And with that, I walked away from the podium, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks.

As I made my way into my dressing room, I heard Nudge walk up to the microphone and begin to answer questions.

I closed the door to my dressing room, locking it behind me. I couldn't move any further; my legs just couldn't do it. So I sank down to the floor, my back up against the door.

I couldn't stop them. The tears started to fall out of my eyes and all down my face. There was nothing that I could do to stop them, so I didn't try to. I just sat there, crying, remembering all the good and bad memories that Fang and I shared.

I don't know how long I sat there until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Max?" Someone called out. I think it was Iggy.

I sniffled, wiping my face off. "Yeah, Iggy. I'm in here." I walked over to the vanity to grab a tissue when I heard to door open. _Didn't I lock the door? _I thought to myself.

"It's okay Max," Iggy told me. "We'll all get through this together," he said quietly.

I blew my nose into the tissue, and then threw the tissue in the little wastebasket. "I know. I know Iggy," I said. I could already feel the tears pooling up behind my eyes. Even though Iggy was blind, he could tell

He enveloped me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry in front of me Max. I won't tell anyone," he smiled.

I looked up at his sightless eyes and smiled weakly back to him. "Thanks Iggy," I said, barely audible.

I couldn't hold them back anymore; the tears started to flow rapidly out of my eyes. I put my head back on Iggy's shoulder and just cried.

Iggy kissed the top of my head and murmured little nothings in my ear, telling me that it was going to be okay.

But in my head, I knew that it wasn't.

**Like? Dislike? Review please!**

**HollisterLove**


End file.
